


[Podfic of] Tipping the Scales / written by morrezela

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fake Marriage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Jensen is a dragon with an expired work visa. Jared is his human coworker that proposes to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tipping the Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229848) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Tipping-the-Scales.mp3) | 4.15 MB | 00:05:42  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Tipping-the-Scales.m4b) | 3.16 MB | 00:05:42  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/tipping-the-scales/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


End file.
